Seducing Mr Masen
by Jasper's Singer
Summary: For the Secrets and Lies one shot Contest. Bella's best friend has a hot father. Will she succeed in seducing him?


Title: Seducing Mr. Masen

Bella: 16 Edward: 35

Pen Name: Jasper's Singer

Type of Edward: Friends Dad

Disclaimer: DUDE!!! If I owned these characters do you really think I would be posting it up on here? No I DO NOT own twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Jillian. She is my original character. I want to thank my silent collaborator on her though; without him she would not have as much dimension and character, being a character himself. :D

A/N" Hope you enjoy the workings of my nasty, nasty mind J

"Bella…. Bella…. BELLA!!" I heard my best friends Jillian yell my name for about the 50th tome that day and I jumped blushing and looking over at her. "I'm sorry JJ what were you saying?" I asked her after pulling my eyes away from the window where I could see her absolutely gorgeous father mowing the lawn. Damn him for being her father. Damn him for being 35.. And god damn me for being only friggin 16 years old!

"Oh my god Bella, Stop drifting off into la la land. We need to finish this project if we want to pass the class. What are you staring at out there anyway? Its only my Dad out there mowing the lawn for god sakes…. Wait… oh.. OH GOD… Ewww… You think he's cute don't you?" She asks me in an accusing tone her bright red curls swinging back and forth as she shakes her head with a disgusted look on her face. After a moment she stops with the head shaking and refocuses her bright green eyes on me. It was amazing that she had some of the same features as her father yet he was just the man who adopted her. "Well?" she asks in an incredulous tone that sounded more then a little irritated.

"NO!.. I.. I was.. L-looking at the ummm… the uhh.. I think I saw a wolf go… f-flying through the trees just over there.. Ummm.. Yeah.. that's it.." I stutter through a lie my cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught in the act of ogling her father. I just could help it. The man was 6 ft. 3 in. tall and muscled. When he took off his shirt you could see his well toned arms and chest and his abs… man he had a six pack that you could use as a wash board. He was absolutely beautiful. A fine specimen of a man. And that was just hid body. His face was nice to look at too. He had high cheek bones and a firm angular jaw with the most piercing green eyes all toped with the most glorious unruly bronze colored hair… Absolutely beautiful

"You're a Liar Bella Swan! What were you looking at?" She asked again. She knew I was a bad liar. Anyone who knew me for more then five seconds new I was a bad liar. But I couldn't vary well tell her the truth.

"Jillian Masen! Why would I lie about something like that. Besides why would I this your father was cute… He's like… old and stuff." I tried my best to look convincing and it must have worked, at least a little, because she left it alone but still didn't look fully convinces.

"Well.. Whatever you say… but… your wolf excuse was weak… there haven't been any wolves around here for years you know that." She says before turning back to the project. I sigh in relief and take one final look out the window at the Adonis that is Edward Masen before turning back to work on the project as well.

'Just put it into your spank bank and move on Bells' is what I tell myself before fully throwing my thought back into where it needs to be. After a few hours of working on the project we finished it and I packed up my things to go. I Wave to Jillian as I walked out the door to my truck. Thanking God Mr. Masen had taken his yard work around to the back of the house otherwise I probably would have backed up into a tree of some other equally embarrassing accident. What would I have told the insurance company with that one? 'Well I just couldn't take my eyes off the glorious hunk of man that is my best friends father.?' Yeah riiiiight….

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Damnit, damnit, damnit! I could not get that man out of my head. Why did I have to be friends with the one girl in all of Forks who had the Father that could pose for Play Girl magazine? Damn you Edward Masen. I honestly don't know what happened to get me to feel this way about him. I just remember one day going over to Jillian's house and thinking her father was the damn sexiest thing on two legs I had ever seen. After that every time I was near him I felt this jolt like my body was hyper aware of his closeness and his over all godliness. I just couldn't help that when I was around him my panties got moist and I just wanted to drag him into a dark corner and do naughty, naughty things to him. I was going to have to steal myself though, I was on my way over to Jillian's house for the week. My parents were going away for there second honeymoon . So in other words I was going to be stock in a house with Mr. Come-fuck-me for a whole 168 hours!!!! I am SO fucked.

I pulled my truck up in front of the Masen house and turned off the ignition then leaned back into my seat just starring at the house for a little bit trying to steal my nerves a bit before walking into that house. I loved my best friend with all my heart and I wanted to spend this week with her but her father… oh lord, her father… Ok Bella. Just don't think about him. He's just Jillian's dad. You can deal with a week. You can get over this. He has to have something wrong with him right? Like belching really loud or… or… something… You WILL get through this. So with that little mental pep talk I opened the door and slipped from my truck grabbing my suitcase before heading up the steps to knock on the front door.

I waited only a minute before the door opened and there he stood in all his Dad-I-would-like-to-fuck glory wearing a pair of low slung dark wash jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt that left little to the imagination. You could see all the curves of his muscles and in that moment I wanted nothing more then to rip his shirt from his body and lick over all the flesh I could. Oh god he was so vary, vary.. Wait NO! Bella stop that he's Jillian's dad and off limits. Dad in a Speedo, dad in a Speedo, Oh there we go…. Calm.. Calm…

I hear him clear his throat and I blush immediately. Not only was I staring at him but I was standing there in his open door like some kind of idiot. I blush a little more and move feeling the heat in my cheeks as I step inside around the god before me trying my best not to touch him for fear that then I wouldn't be able to stop. As I pass I down cast my eyes mumbling softly. "I'm sorry Mr. Masen….."

"Bella…" Oh god… he said my name. And it sounded so sexy on his deep velvety voice. It was like a caress against my ear. And then he touched me too damnit. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me as his long and strong fingers came in contact with my bare arm. I looked to him arm and then to his face sighing softly as I looked into his beautiful, deep emerald green eyes.

"Yes Mr. Masen?" I ask softly hopping the tremble and huskiness of my voice doesn't come through as I speak.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Edward, Mr. Masen is my father. Besides it makes me sound old." He says as his hand slides down over my arm lingering against my skin lightly caressing staying there longer then it should the sensation making me tremble with need and causing my panties to grow moist.

"Y-yess.. M.. Mr.. Ma… I-I mean E-Edward.." I say stuttering over my words and blushing furiously as I dash to the steps stumbling over the first few as I run up them towards Jillian's room jerking open the door and then slamming it behind me.

"What the he… Oh hi Bella. What's wrong with you?" She asks me as I lean back against her door panting lightly. I can feel the heat still lingering in my cheeks as I stand there trying to calm myself down.

"Ummm.. Its aaa.. Its n-nothing.." What the hell is with all this stuttering? Jillian raised as eyebrow at me and shakes her head making to stand. She walks over to me and takes my hand pulling me over to her bead pushing me down to sit while she sites beside me.

"Bella please tell me what'd wrong. You've been acting so weird lately. What's up?" She asks me her green eyes shinning at me with love and concern as she takes my hand in to hers squeezing lightly. I look at her and smile lightly sighing heavily.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Jillian just rolls her eyes at me and sighs loudly

"Of course. Now spill it sister." She says taking me by the wrist pulling me to her bed and pushing me down to sit while she sat down beside me and turned to face me. "Please tell me. You've been acting really weird when ever you're over here lately."

I laugh a little bit and then sigh loudly "Its your dad…" I blush and trail off lightly as I look up at my best friend through my eye lashes. Her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are round with shock.

"What?…. You.. You… eewwww.. BELLA!" She cries and falls back into her bed being all dramatic and shit her red hair fanning out around her head as she lays there shaking her head back and forth for a few moments before training her eyes back on me. "Please tell me you aren't crushing on my dad.. Please tell me what I just heard was a hallucination and that the other day wasn't all I made it out to be? Please?!" she asks almost begging her eyes pleading.

I bite my lip and look at her shaking my head back and forth blushing and looking at her sheepishly "I'm sorry JJ… He's just… so.. I don't know. I mean your adopted…. Look at him… really look at him, he's Beautiful…." I say to her almost desperately whispering the last little bit almost to myself.

"Ok.. Fine… whatever you say… I suppose maybe he is a little on the good looking side…" She says looking at me pointedly and then trailing off.

"But..? I ask her drawing it out a little bit smiling slightly. I could feel the but coming on. I knew she had more to say and I was a bit nervous about what she was going to say,

"But?… Does there really need to be a but?.. He's my dad Bells. That's just… ewwww." She makes a face and shivers a little. "Just… just… eeewwww."

I nod and just sigh smiling slowly the action not quiet reaching my eyes as I sit there. I would let this go. For now But I knew I wouldn't get him out of my head until I head him in some way. If my friendship with JJ was to survive then I couldn't tell her anything I was about to do, I was going to seduce Edward Masen. I was going to bed that gorgeous man downstairs before the week was out…. Then maybe I could get him out of my system. I hoped.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Hmmm… I walked around the racks in the lingerie store looking for something to wear to tempt Mr. Masen. So far I hadn't really had much luck. I mean I had had some progress. Yesterday JJ and I were down by the pool sunbathing and swimming and just having a good ol' time when I noticed Mr. Masen watching us through the window. Actually he was more watching me his bright green eyes watching my little, black bikini clad body as I moved about the pool side deck my hips swaying teasingly as I walked. After a few moments I turned my head to smile and wink at him teasing him watching for his reaction. He gulped, I watched his Adam's Apple bob up and down with his action.

I could swear that man walked around sporting a woody for the rest of the afternoon and I used every opportunity I could to tease him. Would get close enough to brush against his erection making it look as accidental as I could or I would bend over and wiggle my ass temptingly back and forth right in front of him and I swear to god I heard him groan every single fucking time.

So here I was at the lingerie store trying to find something to tempt the good Mr. Masen with. And I had the opportunity to finally do something because JJ was going on a date with her boyfriend tomorrow I guess they hadn't been out for a while and she really wanted to go. With her going out it gave me two hours or more alone with her father, more then enough opportunity to see if I could pull off my little plan. Which is why I am here. To get the most pleasing outfit I could. Something that would hopefully pull him away from the thoughts that all I am is his daughter's friend. After browsing through the racks for a good while I found a corset that I liked. It's black with scalloping along the top and it laced up in the back, The corset also came with a matching g-string and garter belts. I found thigh high black stockings and then went to pay for everything.

Walking out of the store with my purchases I went to my car stashing the bag under my car seat so JJ wouldn't see and then headed back to the house.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

When I got back to the house I noticed JJ's car wasn't there yet and smirked… good… swim practice wasn't over yet. That meant I could have some fun with Mr. Masen before she got home. Mmmm… Let the games begin.

After slipping out of the truck with my bag I walked up to the house and slipped inside the door smiling softly as I went up to the guest bedroom and stashed my bag in the closet hiding it among the things I had already in there not wanting to give JJ any hints to my plan. After that I went downstairs to find Mr. Masen. After searching the whole first floor I smirked a little realizing he wasn't there and if I hadn't heard him up stairs, that meant he had to be downstairs in his home gym. YES!! Hot man working out…. All sweaty and glistening, Mmmmm… oh god… my panties were getting all drenched just thinking about him in a pair of shorts and nothing else. With that thought I nearly ran down the steps, and wouldn't you know it in all my Bella like grace I tripped down the last 4 or 5 steps, over nothing of course. I closed my eyes and whimpered a little as I waited for the floor to connect with my face, but that floor meets face thing never happened. Instead I found myself wrapped in a pair of vary strong slick with sweat muscular arms and I was pressed up against an equally sweaty and muscular chest. I leaned in and place a kiss lightly on his chest right over his left nipple. I hear a groan break past his lips as my lips come in contact with his skin and a feel a current of electricity moving through me, maybe us, as I stay there in his arms pressing soft gentle kisses his chest. This man who was old enough to be my father. But I just couldn't help myself or bring myself to care, he was too beautiful.

"Mmmm… Is.. Isa… uuhh.. Isabella.." I hear him say as I let my tongue swirl around his nipple teasing it into a hardened nub enjoying the taste of his sweet and salty skin under my tongue wanting to get as much out of this as I could I pushed myself into him my hips grinding against his as I felt the beginning of his erection against my stomach. I grind against him teasing him further into excitement. Moaning against his nipple as I continue to lap and nip at his chest.

"Mmmm?" I ask as I feel him press himself against me his now straining erection pressing into my jean covered sex. I can feel him beginning to move me up and down against his covered cock my legs moving to wrap around his narrow hips so that he could make the movements with a bit more ease.

"Oh… god.. Mmm.. Isa.. Bella, We… shouldn't be…. Oh god… mmmm yessss" He moans and breaths out his head tilting forword to rest on my shoulder and I can feel his mouth moving and working against my skin showering me in kisses and licks. His mouth slowly moves up to the section where shoulder and neck join and he begins to suckle on my skin groaning against me as I continue to rub my jean covered heat against his massive erection.

"DADDY!!… JJ!!!… I'M HOME!!!!!" We hear the scream from the back door of the house and its lick a bucket of cold water is thrown on top of us both. I lower my legs from around his hips and pout a little whimpering a bit as he loosens his grip and lowered me slowly to the ground. My clit is throbbing and my panties are soaking wet and as he slides me down his body I can feel Mr. Masens' cock throbbing against my stomach. I press up against him once more and leaning to his kissing his jaw. "Thank you for saving me Mr. Masen…" I whisper against his skin and I swear he shivered. Just then I head feet moving on the steps and I turn around to face JJ.

"What's going on down here?" She asks eyeing the 2 of us her eyes fixed on me with a pointed look as she

Stood there 2 or so steps above us with her eyebrow raised Mr. Masen was first to speak.

"Oh.. Uhh.. Isa.. I mean Bella fell down the steps and I caught her be-before she hit the ground. She was just thanking me that's all." He says to his daughter waving it off and doing a vary good job. If I didn't feel his erection pressing into my lower back I would have thought all that just happened was my imagination. I look at JJ who is smiling trying to hold back a laugh.

"Just like you Bella. Tripping over thin air." She says as she turns and heads back up the stargazing her hand behind her for me to follow "Come on we have homework to do!" She says and I move to follow but I feel Mr. Masen's long fingers rest on my shoulder as he leans down to whisper into my ear.

"We will finish this tomorrow Isabella." He says in a deep husky voice before he releases me to lets me follow his daughter up the steps. As I followed JJ up the steps my body was a buzz with excitement and anticipation at his words. I could barely sit still as I sat there with JJ doing homework. She looked up to me with a raised brow and smirks a little shaking her head

"Why are you so jittery? Got a boy on the brain?" She asks while she went back to looking at her text book reaching the pages for the answer she needed. I blush a little and smile looking up to her through my lashes my hands playing with my pencil as I sit there not sure what to say.

"After a minute I decide to settle for a half truth "Yeah. No big \deal though. Just some guy I have a crush on." I say before returning to my homework hopping she doesn't press on the subject. And she doesn't. Thank god.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully. In bed I toss and turn thinking about tomorrow afternoon and what will happen with Mr. Masen. I'm all excited and nervous about the prospect of being in his bed. I was only a teenager would I satisfy him? I hoped so. Well… the only way I would find out would be to go for it. So with that resolved and my line of thought on the bright side I rolled onto my side and fell into a fit full sleep.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

In school the next day I went about the day normally up until my last class, gym, I made like I was sick to get sent home early. I left a note in JJ's locker telling not to worry and then ran out to my truck and sped (well I went as fast as my rusty old truck would let me.)Back to The Manes house. Mr. Masen wasn't home yet so I went to the bathroom and took a shower getting ready for my night with him. Once the shower was done I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the guest bedroom where I was staying. I went to the closet and pulled out my bag from the store I visited yesterday. But on the bag was something that wasn't there before, a note. It read in Edwards elegant scroll

My Lovely Bella,

I found what you bought and I would love to see you in it. However, today is not that day. I want you're little ass in my bad room totally naked and waiting for me by 3:30 P.M. If your not in my bed by the time I step through the door you will be punished.

Yours Faithfully

Edward.

I smiled as I read the letter blushing as I read the part about punishment. What would he do? Spank me? Mmmm I felt moisture build between my thighs at the thought. I stuffed the bag back into the closet and turned to look at the clock.

3:29 p.m. Shit! I ran to Mr. Masens's room the towel dropping from around me as I ran down the hall. With my body still slick and dripping with water from my shower it's amazing I didn't fall. I threw the door open and looked around. It didn't seam like anyone was here yet so I made my way to the huge king sized bed and crawled up into it laying down in the middle trying to make myself look as sexy and alluring as possible. I lay there trying to calm myself watching the door.

I hear the front door open and then shut. I can hear nothing for the next few minutes and smirk slightly. He must be taking off his coat and shoes. Then I hear it, he's coming up the steps. I can hear him moving slowly trying to draw out the anticipation making me nervous as can be. The door finally opens and I see him standing there wearing a pair of jeans and that's it, he must have discarded his clothing on his way up the steps. I lick my lips as my eyes roam over his chest taking in his toned body enjoying the sight of his well formed muscles. I wanted to lick my way along his chest my tongue tracing the contours of his torso, playing along his abs. God I wanted him so bad.

'I see you got my Message, Isabella." He says as he struts over to the bed sliding up onto the covers beside me laying on his side to face towards me his hand coming to rest on my thigh stroking my skin lightly sending little tingles of electricity through my thigh and to my aching center.

"Mmmm… Yes Mr. Masen." I say as I tilt my head back moan softly at the feeling of his electric touch against my sensitive skin. As I feel his hand begin to move up farther towards my center I part my legs revealing my glistening pussy to him. As I open to him he pulls his hand back and gave me one quick slap to my pussy. My hips buck up to hand as the feeling of pleasure and pain course through my body. "UHHHH….."

"Isabella, You know your suppose to call me Edward. However, You screaming Mr. Masen as I fuck you seem rather appealing.." He whispers the last part against my ear as he begins to rub his fingers in a gentle soothing motion along my pussy and clit. My hips begin to move with his motions as he teases me my body is his instrument and he seems to know just what to do to make me cry out for him. As I move against his hand he begins to press harder then I feel his long index finger slip between the folds of my pussy causing me to cry out in need as his finger begins to pump in and out of me curling and pressing into that one spot that just makes me want to scream. My body begins to tremble against his ever so slightly.

"Mmmmm… Oh god… Mr. Masen.. Please.." I beg as my hips buck and grind against his hand. I feel him lean into me his lips brushing against my ear as he speaks.

"Please what , Isabella?" he asks in a husky teasing tone before the taking my earlobe between his lips and suckling and nipping at he piece of flesh teasingly all the while his hand still moving against my pussy and by now he's added another finger causing my hips to gyrate wildly beneath his teasing fingers. As I buck and wiggle beneath him he adds a third finger in and begins to pump wildly into me the palm of his hand pressing and rubbing against my aching clit. My body begins to tremble with need for a release starting to build inside me deep within my stomach.

"Pl-please… uuhhh… Mr.. Masen… Please…. I.. I want to… c-come…..." As I pant out my words I hear his soft chuckle against my ear his hot breath fanning out against my skin causing by skin to break out in goose flesh . At this point I feel him press up against me and I feel his erection hard and pulsing against my hip as his hand continues to move against my pussy stimulating me and pulling me towards the greatest pleasure ever.

"How bad do you want it you beautiful young thing?" He asks his tongue slipping out to lick along the shell of my ear my body trembling as I feel my release building to the brink. He pulls me to that edge almost to the point where I will topple and then pulls his hand away. I groan out in frustration and whimper. He leans into me and licks along the shell of my ear again "I need you to say it Bella. I need to hear you tell me what you need." He whispers to me moving his hand back to stroke along my pussy lips teasing dipping just the tip inside me and stroking there as well.

"Uhhh… please.. Mr. Masen… I-I want it… so.. Bad.. Please.. Oh please… Fuck me.." I beg him needing to feel him inside me wiggling against him for extra affect my hip grinding up against his throbbing cock . I was rewarded with a groan and a feeling of him shifting against me. I could feel that his resolve was breaking so I continued to grind myself up against him rolling away from him slightly to press my ass up against his engorged cock rubbing and bucking up against him teasingly.

"Uhh.. Oh god.. Isabella.. Mmmmm.. Fu- fuck you where?… Here?" He asks as he continues to stroke my pussy lips with that single fingertip dipping the finger inside me beginning to stroke against my g-spot a bit teasing me to the brink just before pulling away and then out.

"Uuuuhhhhh….." I cry out in complete frustration before he then circles his hand up and over my hip and back to my puckered asshole stroking there as well lubing the tight hole with my own juices

"Or do you want me to fuck you here?" He asks his voice growing a bit huskier and a bit tighter with the prospect of taking me in the ass.

Uuhh… Please Mr. Masen… Fuc-Fuck my,… my p-pussy…" I finally get out after all his teasing and his constant dirty talk. Oh god, he was playing with me and he was loving every moment. I grind my ass back against his teasing hand as we lay there gyrating and pressing against each other wanting the friction but not wanting to give in just yet to one another. "Please Mr. Masen…. I.. I need you…" I whimper to him tilting my head back to rest against his shoulder my eyes looking up to him pleadingly. As I looked into his eyes I could see him break.

"Mmmm.. That's what I want to hear. You need me do you?" He asks me as I feel him slip away from me getting off the bed. As he pulls away I turn towards him watching finish undressing. He unbuttoned his pants before hooking his thumbs in the waist and then pulling then down slowly before letting gravity finish the job letting them fall to the floor my eyes following. And then I look up.

Oh… Shit!!! He was the god of sex. I mean I had seen his chest and all before but now he was totally bare before me his hardened cock standing at attention. And all for me. I was one lucky girl. I know JJ would be mad at me if she ever found this out but I just couldn't bring myself to car at this point. He was her father, yes, but he was still a man and I was a woman that found him vary attractive, and he obviously found me vary attractive otherwise he wouldn't be here.

So with that thought I moved from laying on my side to kneeling before him on the edge of the bed reaching out to him placing my hands on his hips then pulling him to me beginning to place gentle kisses along his collar bone. "Mmm.. You are so sexy.. I have been waiting for this." I say against his skin kissing my way down his chest my tongue slipping out to circle around his nipple lapping at it and then blowing on it to bring it into a hardened little nub.

Uhhh.. You have, have you? How long have you wanted me my darling Bella?" He asks hands raising to my hips beginning to rub gently along my hips before circling around to ass and then squeezing pulling me to him so I can feel his erection against my stomach along with all his firm muscles. With that one movement I melt into him and I'm completely his.

"Mmmm… 4 years.." I breath against his chest continuing to place kisses along his chest and collar bone. I feel him lift me by my ass from the bed and I wrap my legs around him moaning out instantly as I feel the head of his cock rub up against me. He feels really big when he's up against me like that and I Whimper a little bit tensing in his arms. He nuzzles his nose against my neck to calm me whispering calming words to me.

"Its alright darling, It won't hurt for long I promise. I'll go slow and be gentle with you I swear to it…" He says as he lowers me back to the bed laying me down gently. He unwraps my legs from around him his hips moving them so that my feet are up by his head and then I feel him beginning to tease my pussy with the head of his cock rubbing it up and down against my opening.

"Oh.. Please Mr. Masan.. Please… stop teasing me.. Fuck me… please.." I whimper and cry out bucking my hips up into him taking the head of his erection into me slightly before me pulls back out and then plunges himself back into me sheathing himself inside me instantly. "UUUHHHH.. GOD YES!!!" I scream out as I feel his erection pulsing inside me my tight pussy clenching around him as he stays still inside me letting me adjust to his large size.

"Mmmm so tight… I like that.. You feel so amazing wrapped around my cock. I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. God, That day by the pool all I wanted to do was send JJ somewhere so I could bend you over one of the lounge chairs to just fuck your brains out." God I loved that he was talking dirty to me. It was driving me absolutely wild. Once I was adjusted to him I bucked my hips up to him and I moaned out in pleasure as I felt him push deeper inside me, deeper then anyone had ever gone before.

"UUHHH… yesssss!" I cry out s I feel him instantly begin to pick up a pace his hips moving slowly back and forth in slow deep thrusts my body trembling beneath his as he thrust into me over and over my hands going to grip his hands that are at my hips pulling me to him over and over again. Then all of a sudden he releases my hips and pulls out lowering my feet from their position and I whimper instantly at the lose of the feeling of him inside me. He leans down and silences me with a soft kiss to my lips his tongue slipping out to trace along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I grant him what he desires and my tongue begins a slow sensual dance with his. After a few moments her breaks away and I whimper again pouting a little but he shushes me by placing a finger to my lips.

"Quiet now my sweet, I just want to get onto the bed with you. I want you to ride me.." he whispers to me and I smile nodding my head to him moving back onto the bed to kneel waiting for him to join me. Once he's up into her bed he lays down in the middle and reaches out to me "Come here darling. I want to be inside you again" He says before gripping my hips and pulling me towards him. I throw one leg over him so that now I straddle him my dripping wet pussy now hovering over his straining cock. "Mmmm… Are you ready for it love? Are you ready to ride my aching cock?" He asks me and I bite my lips blushing a little. Now I blush? What the fuck?

"Yes Mr. Masen. Please let me ride you. I want to feel you deep inside me." I whimper out to him groaning softly as I feel his hands gripping at my hips squeezing a little as he positions me and lowers me into his cock. I cry out gasping for breath as I stretch to accommodate him again. "Oh!.. Uuuhhh…" I cry out as I feel him go deeper then I ever thought was possible my pussy taking him all the way down to the base. My body trembles as I sit there trying not to move getting use to the feeling of him there. After a moment I start to move, raising myself up with his assistance and then plunging back down sheathing him in my pussy only to repeat the process. It didn't take long before I was bucking against him wildly screaming out his name my body trembling with my release walls clenching around him juices flowing coating my thighs and his as I moved over him "UUHHH… YYEESSSS…. EDWARD….. NNUUHHH!!" I continue to move above him till I ride out my orgasm then I collapse down to his chest panting heavily against his slick sweaty skin. I feel his hand come up and stroke at my skin pressing down massaging my back lightly.

"Did you enjoy your ride darling?" He asks his voice husky with the need for his release. I giggle lightly and nod my head smiling up to him. "Now I want my release too…" he whispers into my ear rolling us over so he's now on top instantly beginning to trust fast and hard into my causing me to scream out again in intense pleasure bringing my already sensitive body to another release. As he pounded into me he leaned down and caught one of my nipples between his lips beginning to suckle on it harshly as he continually pounded into me my body beginning to tremble with my new release. He reaches down pulling my legs up around his waist and I gasp out as he goes a bit deeper. Not as deep as he was while I was ridding him, but still deeper and I cry out in need of my release and his as I feel him rubbing against that oh so sensitive spot inside.

"Ohhh!… EDWARD… Right.. There… please…" I scream out begging for him needing him. He looks so amazing, feels so amazing moving above me as he is. As I scream for him I feel his hand slip between us and he begins to rub against my clit stimulating it and I feel my orgasm release instantly as he rubs against the sensitive nub my body trembling and clenching violently beneath his. As I look up to him his face forms into the most beautiful sight I have ever seen as he releases as well. I feel his cock twitch inside me and he releases spurt after spurt of his come beep within me.

As he calms from his orgasm he collapses on top of me and the rolls over taking me with him so that we both now lay on out sides looking into each others eyes. He doesn't pull out of me and I enjoy the feel of him inside me as much as I can. As we look into each others eyes he reaches up a hand and begins to stroke my face in a loving gesture. And then the spell breaks.

The front door slams and we hear JJ.. "DADDY!… BELLA.. I'M HOME!!!!"

Uh shit!


End file.
